


The Art of Dying

by Alucardchick101



Category: Hellsing, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucardchick101/pseuds/Alucardchick101
Summary: Integra is lost on what the hell is happening lately. She realizes a little privacy is important for everyone, but Alucards past keeps biting everyone in the ass and then some. Why is he rebelling against orders so much lately? And what the hell causes Alucard to run?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like Integra to question any of her servants; She could respect a certain amount of privacy. She allowed them free time to themselves as long as it didn't cause backlash on the Hellsing family name. Besides, she had far too much work under her belt with board meetings almost daily and mountains of reports to file through. At times, she had Walter to help with some of the work load when he felt like it; but most of the time he spent his days attending to the manor and cooking meals. Seras was free to roam. Lately, she had started hanging around the Wild Geese. It didn't take a genius to see that the newborn vampire was head-over-heels for the mercenary named Pip. Integra didn't think that the two dating was a bright idea, but she wasn't going to hold them back either. The young police officer deserved to have some form of happiness in her life.

What caught her attention, as well as her concern, was the fact that Alucard had ran down the hallway before disappearing into the shadows of the walls. It was well known that Alucard never ran, not even in his beloved fights. To say the annoyed looked plastered on his face was surprising was a complete understatement.

Integra had grew up with the dark haired Prince of Darkness acting as her destructive shadow. It took a few years to get passed her fear of the Count. The man was unapproachable, blood-thirsty, cunning, unpleasant, and all together creepy. His mere presence made chills spike across her skin.

"Walter, where is he going?"

It seemed like she spoke to thin air, but she knew the tall lanky butler had a knack of appearing out of nowhere; but he could never pull it off as well as the red-clad man that resided beneath the manor.

"I do not know, Sir Integra. He was okay down in the basement. Then he was suddenly bolting out of his throne. He did seem quite...bizzare. I don't recall him acting in such a way. Maybe Anderson is nearby?"

Alucard had done many things in his years of wondering the earth; some actions enough to make grown men cry. His several alias were all well known throughout the world. Mortals tended to believe him as a mere folktale, and that was perfectly okay with him. It made it all the more amusing when he got the rare occasion to scare the poor humans; their looks of horror was priceless.

Being so well revered throughout the world, there tended to be tourists that visited his old residencies. Humans were nosey, he understood that after living for so long. He didn't see a problem allowing tour guides roam old forgotten hallways, making up ridiculous rumors that made him almost die of laughter. There was a reason his old castles were abandoned with little hesitance; although the places were very sentimental to him and he was possessive of his servants under his rule, he was willing to part with all of it in order to keep his one precious possession safe.

But that went to Hell in a hand-basket.

After falling into a seventy year hibernation, he awoke and decided it was completely safe for him to go outside in order to find a unsuspecting human for a êsnack. The last thing he expected was to be tied down by the Hellsing organization. His precious possession laid in a small unsuspecting house just on the outskirts of Andorra, England. He never forgot about the small building, nor what it contained; but he never had free time away from the manor without being supervised like a small child. The last thing he wanted was to lead any danger near the area.

But it turns out that he didn't have to visit after all. The mortals had made it their business to film a live documentary on some bullshit show and Alucard had watched as they entered onto his property acting like baffoons as they attempted to create 'suspense'. He wasn't pleased, but figured as long as the mortals stayed outside the walls of his home, they would be alright. But the damned humans had roamed almost the entire house, when they came across a small coffin with many engravings.

Alucard lost it then.

He knew that even if he ran as fast as he could, he wouldn't reach the house on time to keep the coffin from leaving the house; A infuriating fact, but a true one. He was well aware of the fact that he had a helicopter attempting to keep up with him; he could feel the police girl practical drilling her eyes into the back of his head. He knew that they wouldn't pass up the chance to follow him when he so abruptly left, but he wasn't going to slow down at all.

The scenery was a blurred mass of varying greens that once would have been beautiful, but they only served as a distraction at the moment.

"Alucard, return to the manor immediately." The speakers blared from the helicopter with at deafening volume, but Alucard simply kept running and attempted to ignore Integra's command. He had followed the young mortal woman's commands for years now, he could at least give himself a free day of no rules so he could get done what should have happened over a century ago.

Dodging the few spares trees that spread across the valley, his eyes could only zero-in on the small black for on the horizon that was slowly expanding. It only took under three minutes for him to reach the house, but it might as well have been an eternity. The extravagantly decorated cabin was exactly as he remembered it to be, with dark colored walls engraved with old forgotten Celtic and Japanese symbols and designs that were in-laid with gold. The garden that he had planted was over-grown and wild but it only added to the view of the property itself.

But the white and blue vans parked on the lawn, having ripped up some of the rose bushes that were just in front of the house, did not belong there. He could handle that... after all, plants grow back better than before. However, all those centuries of controlling his emotions to the point it could be considered mastery, went down the proverbial drain at the sight of three cameraman snooping around the property and, most importantly, around a six foot long coffin that was engraved with golden rosary designs and silver kanji.

It didn't take but a few seconds for someone to notice him, seeing as the helicopter was really successful in gaining attention with how loud it was. Typically, he would have had his trademark maniac grin in place, but all his face could form was a scowl as he saw some man wearing a green vest decked out in gadgets with his hands poised to open the lid of the coffin with a hammer and chisel. Alucard knew the guy was only using those tools because of the engraved symbols on the lid of the coffin prevent anyone from opening it, aside from himself and whoever was within the coffin, of course. But it didn't ease his anger in any form.

"I can understand you insolent mortals love to indulge yourselves amongst the ruins of myths, but you could bear the decency to respect the resting place for the dead in the very least, hn?" Alucard didn't stop the malice from lacing his voice, he probably couldn't if he tried. He liked the small sense of satisfaction that slithered into his being when he could smell the sudden stench of fear and one guy wet his pants. "It would be very much appreciated, and for your best interests, if you leave my property within the next four seconds." Withdrawing his gun from within his red jacket, he pointed it directly at the man crouched by the coffin. Despite everyone's paling faces, no one moved an inch. Alucard growled low in his throat. It seemed mortals lost their ability to comprehend over the years. "Your fucking insurance must be great!"

He flexed his finger over the trigger, so tempted to pull and let the bodies drop like flies to the ground. But he refrained himself. The last thing he wanted was to have these filthy mortals vile blood staining the coffin. Bending the shadows to his will, he appeared behind the man that was still clenching on to the hammer like it was a life line. He didn't waste time on wrapping a hand around the man's throat and dragging him back away from the coffin a safe distance before squeezing the trigger of the gun that was pressed into the man's head.

It was like a switch turned on at that moment as Alucard allowed the body to fall to the floor. All the mortals started running like little ants towards there vehicles. The sudden anger Alucard experienced was astounding to him, as he didn't hesitate to start popping off the filth one at a time; no longer having to worry about dirtying the coffin as everyone made his job quit easier.

Shooting the nearest van that one of the cameramen was able to reach before he caught a bullet, Alucard watched with a great sense of satisfaction as it exploded with a large plume of smoke that hid the helicopter from view.

"Alucard! What the hell are you doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alucard?"

The said Vampires ears twitched at the sound of a gun cocking causing his own hand to tighten around his weapon. It was in this moment that Alucard found his master to be the biggest annoyance. He respected her a great deal, and he would never admit aloud just what he viewed the mortal as, but he wanted nothing more than to chastise the woman. He had watched the blonde woman grow up since she was a tiny little thing that only rose to his hip; he knew everything about his master. Integra was a bright woman, so he believed that she aknowledged him and gave a small bit of trust his way.

Alucard slid his gun into one of the holsters under his red coat. Integra was just going to have to give him a little trust for this moment... or get the hell over herself, because he wasn't about to stand down. He's the King of Vampires before he was a servant of Hellsing, but there was one title he was the proudest of, and he had bared it the longest; He wasn't about to tarnish his title in any form just because Integra was having a pms-ing moment.

"Had you opened your eyes instead of flapping your jaws, you would have heard me earlier. Those vermin were not only on my property making a fool of themselves but touching things they have no knowledge of." He snapped in annoyance, because he didn't feel like playing the verbal teasing game with her; his focus was on the coffin a few feet away from himself. By God, seventy years since he had last laid eyes on that coffin. Granted, he had sent his familiar Baskerville every few months to check in to make sure nothing had happened in his absence. He felt completely daft every time that Baskerville came back, because he actually envied the dogs ability to leave freely; By God, the damn familiar was a part of him... he was basically jealous himself!

Seras held her gun with quivering hands as she aimed towards her master. Despite how brutal the man could be, she highly doubted she could even attempt to pull the trigger at him. She wasn't quite sure how, but somehow her sire had grow a little on her. She was silently praying that he would just walk towards them and make a joke about the whole situation before they all returned to the manor. But as she watched Alucard walk away from them, she couldn't stop her from cursing the man viciously within her mind. He was gonna make her have to pull the damn trigger and put her through a guilt trip afterwards, what a bastard!

"Police girl, I recommend you lower your gun before I lose my patience."

Seras has already lowered her weapon by the time his nickname for her completely left his mouth. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably at Integra's scolding glare, but she really didn't want to end up dead by Alucards hands. Besides, what's the point in holding the vampire at gun point when all the humans were already killed off? Its not like a bullet would actually kill Alucard, just slow him down and get him pissed, then you would end up being his new play toy; no one enjoys that.

Well, except Anderson. He seemed to like that sort of situation.

Seras blinked as her attention snapped back to Alucard who has already lifted the lid of the coffin. Curiousity hit like a freight train as the girl tried to look around the man's broad shoulders but she could only see Alucards back. Whoever was in the coffin had to be very important if the extravagant designs and Alucards disobedience was anything to go by. The tone that he had taken on when he spoke to Integra was scary enough considering he had never shown that side to himself; he was always either amused, blood-crazed, or mocking.

Alucard body had become still for a moment as he looked down inside the coffin before he removed his coat and draped it over the body inside. Had it not been for Seras vampiric hearing, she wouldn't have heard the soft moan. Her eyes widened as she watched the no-life King bend down over the coffin as he adjusted the coat around.

"Ally?"

Seras glanced over at Pip who had, oddly, remained absolutely silent since leaving the manor. The mercenary hadn't bothered to move from her side and his weapon hadn't been touched within the last few hours. He seemed content on watching the situation unfold itself out around him that looked to be providing him a type of entertainment that Seras found difficult to see herself.

That voice was strictly female. Unless a guy was able to form their voice to reach such a soft tone that had the young vampire doubting if she even heard the stranger speak.

" _Sh, watashi no ai. Subete wa junchodesu._ " Alucard's voice was barely above a whisper but it didn't stop Seras ears from picking it up. She blinked at the strange.. softness his voice carried. Alucard and the word soft or any other synonym never belonged together in the same sentence or paragraph... let alone using it to describe the way his voice sounded. That being said, Seras chalked up the strange emotion due to the dark haired man speaking so quietly.

Integra scowled as she took a few steps forward as if she was going to do something. Seras immediately took the same amount of steps backwards when her master gave a glance over his shoulder. "Who is that?" The hard tone the platinum blonde took on made Seras wince as she turned her gaze downwards and over to her side where Pip had stuck to her side. He hadn't bothered on moving back or forwards from his spot and Seras didn't know if she admired that about him or she found him completely idiotic; probably the latter.

Alucard clenched his jaw. Integra's poor attempts at intimidating him was laughable, and had it been any other situation, he would have found it quite humorous of the young woman; but there was absolutely no humor in this situation. He was use to following orders and having answers demanded from him. However, it was a different situation when his master was demanding information about her. He wanted her to be by his side, especially after how long he was forced to spend away, but he didn't want the rest of the world to know anything concerning her. He wasn't the type to share anything. The world had its own treasures and secrets; why the hell couldn't have his own? He wasn't ashamed of his selfishness when it came to her because she was his light that caressed his darkness and soothed it. He was far from being naive enough to believe that he could cage her up and hide inside his old castle chambers; she thrived in being free. Oddly enough, Alucard found that he never had to worry about her freedom causing any issues because she was voluntarily back at his side before he could think twice about going and searching for her. Of course, there was the few times that she had disappeared for a few days but it had all had a reasonable excuse.

He didn't want to share her attention, as childish as that sounded. He relished the moments he got to spend time alone with her, whether it was cuddling or something more intimate. He refused to allow her attention deviate too far from him; he couldn't let it happen. Alucard didn't want to call it a fear, persay, because he didn't fear anything; but if she was to leave him, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep any shred of his sanity... not that he had much to begin with.

He glanced down at the petite figure in his arms as he picked her up gently after placing his floppy hat over her head. His coat had nearly swallowed her whole as the collar of the crimson fabric was wrinkled up, hiding the lower part of her face. His hat did a excellent job of keeping her profile hidden, as did his jacket since it kept her figure out of sight; he was grateful he decided to change his style of clothes all those years ago, because his former outfit wouldn't have cloaked her so well.

Despite his thick trench coat, he could feel her warmth soaking into his chest and something soft glide across his skin then traveling throughout his muscles and veins; it was a welcoming feeling. He knew what the unknown 'energy' was, so when it pushed lazily against his mind, he allowed it in without a second thought. She was doing it, subconsciously or not. Alucard found it to be the perfect time to recall the last seven decades, nearly eight, because he was aware that she would be able to pick up on his thoughts. He could only hope that she understood the position he was pushed into at the moment, because he knew she didn't like sleeping as long as she had.

"She's my wife."

Pip tried to stop the snort that shot from his throat, but he was a second too late. The sound managed to drag everyone's attention to him, but he was too busy trying to hold on his laughter.

"What _belle femme_ would marry a vampire, let alone you? That was a great jok..."

Seras quickly moved to the other side of Integra when her master looked over at the mercenary with hard crimson eyes. Pips jaw snapped shut with a click when Alucard turned his body to face him. Pip had done a lot of stupid things in his life time, but the look he was gaining from the vampire made him determine: this was his worst possible moment. His mouth was running before his common sense could speak up, but he couldn't help it. Alucard couldn't be married... who the hell would marry a vampire? Especially a psychopathic blood-sucking murder that was more ruthless than a newborn vampire and that also happen to be the 'King' of the undead?

Alucard didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going through the mercenary's head. He bared his fangs in a poorly suppressed snarl that was too quiet for anyone to hear. The shifting movement in his arms made him briefly glance down to see a small delicate hand curled around his vest, her thin long fingers were noticeably cold through the thin fabric of his dress shirt causing him to frown. It was the middle of winter here; and while it had yet to snow, the dark clouds above threatened that it wouldn't stay that way for long. He couldn't feel the cold as much as everyone else, so there was no telling just how freezing it was outside. He needed to get her somewhere warm and away from prying eyes.

"Watch your back, child. I would hate to for karma to kill such a young soul."

Pip blinked as he averted his gaze to the ground feeling a cold sweat break out across his skin. 'Karma' was a complete asshole and fucking scary, he decided at that moment.

Alucard walked passed the group towards the helicopter. He could see Walter sitting within the pilots away through the windshield who didn't bother to acknowledge the vampire when he climbed into the craft, sitting in the cargo pit behind the seats. It didn't provide a lot of privacy, but it was good enough for the moment.

Alucard positioned her body so her back faced the front of the aircraft, being mindful of the hand still clutching at the fabric on his chest. He barely had enough time to settle his body on the cold metallic wall before she was adjusting herself causing him to have to loosen his grip on her. She had curled herself up into his lap in a ball like fashion and pushed her face into the crook of his neck. His hat had been pushed back at the movement, but it didn't matter that much because she was still hidden from view. He could feel each inhale and the soft puffs of exhales against his skin and just how cold her nose was. He couldn't give her much body heat considering his body didn't produce a lot of warmth, he was dead after all. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, making sure that every inch of her body was covered up. He had to upturn the collar of his coat so that her neck was covered up as much as possible. The combination of her scent filling his head, her energy cloaking his being, and her weight situated across his chest and thighs; he felt content enough to stay there for eternity. He barely registered his master boarding the helicopter as well as Seras and the french merc.

" _Mi-a fost dor de tine, regina mea_." Slipping into his native tongue brought another sense of comfort mostly due to knowing that anyone listening would have trouble making out his conversation, it was another form of privacy he enjoyed. Language barriers hadn't bothered him in centuries seeing as he took his time to learn every dialect known to man kind and it proved to be more than beneficial over time; it had allowed him to properly communicate with his wife when he first met her. It also helped him get closer to her as he taught her a few languages, English being one of the few. Romanian she picked up the quickest, much to his enjoyment.

" _Aveti multe explicatii de facut, dragostea mea._ "

Alucard grinned as he ducked his head down to rest against her shoulder, her words barely a breath of air against his neck and thick with sleep. How long has it been since he had last heard her voice? Or held her within his arms?

" _Stiu, dragostea mea._ "

He closed his eyes as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Compared to the average size of women in this time, she was extremely tiny in nearly all aspects. She only came to his collarbone in height and her petite stature made her seem even smaller. Her figure was curvy with generous hips and her chest was on the smaller side... Alucard loved every minute of her being pressed against him; she was perfect.

Seras glanced back at her master who was practically curled up around the person he claimed to be his wife. She felt her heart melt as she listened in to their whispers. She couldn't understand what it was they were saying because it sounded like a different language. However, she didn't need to understand the language to hear the tenderness in their voices. She really wished someone would speak to her that way. She fought the urge to wiggle around and squeal when Alucard pressed a kiss to her shoulder. It was official, she had a new ship that was already cannon; how could this get any better? She giggled as her mind raced to new possibilities that could prove to be more than entertaining.

Oh, her master was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

The three hour flight back to the Hellsing mansion was covered in a intense silence that made the air hard to breathe; at least that's how Pip felt. It was the reason he had taken up to looking around his surroundings. There wasn't much to view other than a crate or two, Walter, Integra, and Seras. Walter sat perfectly still other than occasionally flipping a switch and conversation was hard to carry with the butler when he was manning a aircraft, so he was boring. The hard look on Sir Integras face was unnerving and she didn't look to be in the mood for a chat of any kind. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that the dog of Hellsing was completely off limits of any form of communication from where he sat behind the mercenary with his... wife...that was going to take some getting use to.

So it was only natural that his gaze settled on the blonde sitting to his right; he found that it was starting to become a common occurrence, but he couldn't stop this habit.

He would have never thought that a yellow uniform could fit so perfectly on anyone, but the outfit made it seem like nothing else could match Seras better.

The way she was bouncing on her knees in her seat as she unashamedly stared back at her master's form made his chest feel funny. Pip wasn't quite sure what Seras was seeing, since he refused to face Alucard in any form, but it must have been something quite amazing from the way the little blondes eyes were lighting up. It looked like she could barely contain herself as she went from waving her hands around ecstatically to clasping them together in front of her mouth in the poor attempt to hide the giant grin that stretched across her lips.

He liked it better when she was this way, it suited her more than when she was rampaging on ghouls; Although, seeing her rip the monsters to pieces had its own certain appeal that he enjoyed watching.

"... This is going to be freaking amazing!"

Pip raised an eyebrow at her as she mumbled under breath. He wasn't sure what she was speaking of, but her excitement was infectious as he felt it course through his veins. He was about to ask her what was going to be so 'amazing', but the chance was ruined as her hands were suddenly wrapped tightly around his bicep and her bright cerulean orbs were inches from his own; the words died on his tongue within milliseconds and it felt hard to breathe.

Seras didn't seem to notice his issue as she moved closer, "I can't believe this is happening! My master is married!"

Pip swallowed thickly at the reminder there was a Queen of the Undead, no doubt just as despicable as her husband. Another powerful vampire was the last thing Hellsing needed at the moment as Integra could barely tolerate Alucard.

"This is wonderful! Look at how adorable they are!"

He turned his head in the general direction of Alucard, but his eyes never strayed from the blonde attached to him. There was a small movement from the red figure out of the corner his eye that caused Seras to bite her lip, Pip found to one of the most adorable actions he had ever seen. He felt his face grow heated as she gripped his arm tighter ... right into her chest. He felt his throat collapse in on itself as he averted his attention to the fly that was buzzing around; Thank god for flies. His logic was based on the hope that if he stared at fly long enough, Seras had to eventually free his arm. But after what felt like an eternity, which in actuality was five minutes, her grip had only seemed to grow tighter.

"Are you okay, Pip-squeak?"

Maybe it was due to how she moved until she was directly in his face with wide blue eyes again, how her floral scent invaded his nose, or the fact that she was... he blinked. Did-... she just call him 'Pip-squeak'? Six months ago, had any man or woman even joked about making fun of his name or given him a nickname, a bullet would have been his only solution. However, this wasn't six months ago and it wasn't just anybody that gave him a nickname. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat but winced when at how loud the action was.

Seras gave him a nickname.

Did Seras give him a nickname?

"I-..." His throat constricted causing his voice to choke out oddly. He felt his face burn hotter at the embarrassing sound. "Fine... Just remembered I have to do something once we reach the manor." His mumbled excuse was bloody pathetic in every aspect, but he felt his body relax slightly when Seras leaned back on her knees as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, anything I can help with?"

Pip blinked as his relief turned into a ten ton boulder crashing down into his stomach. Shit. He felt his skin break out into a cold sweat as he licked his lips.

"...Retrain the men...?"

A snort came from Alucard's direction letting Pip know just how pathetically horrible his side of the conversation was going, he was already too aware.

"I'm gonna help! I call the shooting range!"

He wasn't about to argue with her. She probably already had the whole training session planned out within milliseconds. Dear kami, he was going to have to scrap the bottom of the barrel for new training methods and ideas. He already had upped the mens training a few months back by every standard he could think of; how do you improve the already upgraded training?

Integra seemed to finally hit her boiling point of silent brooding on her side of the helicopter. "Alucard, you are to explain yourself as soon as we reach the manor."

Pip slid down slightly in his seat as he could feel Alucard's stare penetrating through him to pierce Integra. He vehemently refused to turn around to meet the gaze head on, just feeling the vampires aura at the moment was scary as fuck. If it wasn't for the fat paycheck that awaited him at the end of every month, Pip would have been willing to work at a fast food restaurant as long as he didn't have to bare the horror that was the No-Life King. He failed to see how him and his crew were needed in the Hellsing manor considering the fact that Alucard never truly went to sleep in his little hole, so there wasn't a reason to even be guarding the psychopathic vampire while he 'slept'.

"Yes, Master." It was barely a rumble from Alucard's chest, but it was loud enough for it to reach Integra's ears, and that's all that mattered to him. He leaned his head back down to his wife's shoulder, closing his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat thudding softly in her chest. He was a monster, he knew that much as it was very apparent, and he had unlimited power; but there was always going to be the simplest of things that no matter how wise or powerful he made himself, he couldn't have or give: He couldn't give his wife a child to dolt upon, not a infant that symbolized their unity by biological standards; he couldn't promise her a life full of thornless roses, when he himself was the deadliest thorn; He couldn't grow old with her-... Maybe it was the insanity finally reaching the last small sane portion of his brain, but simply listening to a heartbeat made him angry- made him absolutely pissed. He was being resentful again against humanity- when he really didn't have a right to be. He had all that- the humanity, the vulnerability- and he had willingly thrown it away in his short lived anger at God for events that had only himself to fault. If only he hadn't been so naive, driven with greed, revenge and power, he would still have a beating heart that was as fragile as wet paper.

He wouldn't have met her, though. She would have been born a few hundred years long after his human body shriveled up in the dirt. It was about the only highlight he could think of for living such a long agonizing existence.

"...Your thoughts are quite depressing, Ally..."

Had it been anyone else, the small whisper would have caused them to jump when coupled along with the warm breath brushing against their throat; but Alucard merely raised his eyebrows. He knew of her ability to view his thoughts, but he had been under the assumption that she had long left his mind to rest while she was able.

"My mind has always been a dark place, my dear." That's all he could think of to reply, as he was slightly caught off guard. How much had she heard?

"I wouldn't have to listen to my dear husbands thoughts, if he had awoken me like we had agreed." Her sweet tone coupled with her words left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Has my wife already grown ill of me? My, that didn't take long." He loosened his grip around her to glance at her face which was still hidden by his overly large hat. "Please forgive this fool for simply leaving you to rest while I hunted." The sarcasm wasn't lost on either one of them as she sat up from his chest.

"Yes, my husband deemed it necessary I sleep for nearly a century before he thought to 'retrieve' me. Quite the dog, he is; however, I am not a stick nor toy to be dusted off when seen fit."

Alucard bit his tongue quite literally as he narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. He hadn't really gave any thought to her general reaction to being left in a coffin, but her sour mood was putting his content one in a bad place. "I would hope so, my queen. I did not intend to marry a toy nor stick to have for my bride. I would appreciate it if my wife was to understand that I was unable to return for her when I was sealed and tied to a vampire-hunting organization." If he had expected her to go silent, if only for a minute to think of a response, he would have been wrong.

"Your wife would understand that all completely, if it had not been for the fact that my King sent Baskerville to periodically check in on me. He could have woke me up and gave me some form of insight that my husband was bound to the British government for the last seventy years."

Alucard opened his mouth, but paused. She... did have a good point there. Why didn't he have Baskerville wake her? He could practically feel her smug expression causing him to glower. Oh, she was going to rub salt in that wound as much as she could and he knew that it was only going to be the start of something that would end ugly. But when he thought about it, Baskerville waking her wouldn't have been the greatest plan seeing as she would have immediately gone to the manor where he was locked up; then she would be imprisoned like some slave. He would rather be a dog to Hellsing or anyone else with no supernatural power than to ever allow that bastard Abraham even touch a hair on her head. Subconsciously, he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Careful there, Ally. I don't want your brain to short circuit itself from thinking too hard." She smiled as she patted his cheek, nearly poking his eye as she wasn't looking. Rolling his eyes, he pulled away slightly from her to make sure she didn't jab him in the eye with her fingernails; that surprisingly happened quite often. He should have expected her snappy responses that left him with little to no time to respond back; if he hadn't lived as long as he had, he was certain his human mind wouldn't be able to even get a word in. But that's one of the many things that had drawn him to her so long ago, nearly two centuries ago.

* * *

Flashback 1817

* * *

 

_There wasn't a lot that entertained Alucard, everything had grown repetivtive and boring from something as simply as eating to killing; although those two went hand in hand as of late. He had given thought to abandoning the current castle he resided in to move off into a foreign country that barely anyone could say the pronouciation of; maybe a change of scene would help. He didn't know what was making him doubt moving off, it certainly had nothing to do with his servants seeing as every move he made caused them to scurry like rats. At one point in time, he would have found the behavior funny, but it was nothing more than a annoyance now. A civilized conversation would be nice once in a decade without someone breaking down crying or attempting to stake him. Atticus, his butler, was probably the only human that could handle being in his presence for more than a few minutes. He was an elderly man with salt and pepper hair and kind gray eyes, Alucard had hired the man when he had reached the age, what was considered 'becoming a man' at the time, of fifteen. Atticus didn't do much within the castle walls, physically that is; he mostly gave out orders and maintained the servants that worked in the kitchens and the maids. Alucard had been the one to assign Atticus over the years to do very little; after all, he didn't want to over-exhaust his only company, and the man was slowly climbing up into his 'golden years' and Alucard wanted to make sure the man had what he could never possess: growing old and living easy as time counted down until death would visit._

_Despite Alucard's fondness for the elderly man, he didn't get to chat with Atticus everyday as he took two days out of the week to return home to his family to visit; Alucard had never met them in person, but he knew that Atticus only had his daughter and grandchild left in the world of the living. He had offered to allow the butler's family move in on a piece of estate that wasn't far from the castle walls in order to make it easier on the older man, but it was kindly refused._

_It seemed that Atticus had taken some notice of his Master's restlessness- no matter how imperceptibly the vampire made it. He had dropped subtle hints of what Alucard could do in his free time- more than half of them didn't catch the said vampire's interest. Alucard wasn't a fool as he had immediately caught on to the butler's idea- he gave each suggestion thought, anything to cure the boredom. He tried painting- abstract art was not as appealing- a scene from the war with the Turks, but had to stop midway through because it was still a tender spot; he also tried painting his wife and child that had passed all those years ago, but every time the brush neared the canvas, he was painting something else. He remembered their faces clearly within his mind, but the thought to placing their profile down for the world to see made him... it just wasn't going to happen. So anything involving artistic skills was marked off on his mental list quickly after that incident._

_He, then, tried bird-watching. That didn't cure his boredom, only added to it and annoyed him. He gave the common hobby two days to cure his ever growing boredom, but... well, he quickly went on to the next idea._

_Writing. That was a gritted-teeth task that was almost as bad as painting; but after two weeks, he had hand-written every detail of his life that he could remember up until that point, the poor five-inch thick book was buldging as the seams when he was finished. It really didn't concern him so much about how the book struggled to hold itself together; it wasn't like anyone was ever going to read it, anyway. The book had been tossed to the side of his room on the desk he never really used._

_He continued going through some of the ideas Atticus had supplied; but after another week, he was back at square one._

_"Sir, maybe taking a walk around town will help clear your head? There seems to be a new invention everyday coming about." Atticus had his back to the large throne sitting in the middle of the mostly empty room where the Vampire sat. He was attempting to rearrange the books that his master had read through and left haphazardly on the floor at the foot of the throne._

_Alucard's nose twitched slightly in agiatation as he thought of all the people in town. There was a reason he had moved quite a ways out from the nearest town: he despised being surrounded by so many humans... or beings in general. He didn't mind a few handfuls of people, but any more than that, he just couldn't stand._

_But maybe he could give it a shot, he did with everything else Atticus recommended. Besides, it did amuse him to see what inventions humanity invented over the years._

_Walking around town hadn't initially turned out like he thought it would. Before the first hour was up of him merely walking around town at night, he had been held at gunpoint. Alucard was sure he looked the part of insane when he was threatened and laughter was all that was received in reply._

_"Did you not hear me?! Give me all your money!" The way the man jabbed the gun at the air to prove his point, was golden in Alucards eyes._

_"I find you amusing, my friend. What made you want to rob people?" Alucard grinned as he placed his hands in his pockets. The thin Robber had nicely fitted clothes that was neither poor nor weathly looking, and his hygiene was well; Alucard couldn't see why he would be in need of performing this type of crime considering the said Robber had a pocketwatch that would sell for a pretty penny._

_"Shut up! Give me your money! I don't have all day!" The guys anger was very apparrent as he was very jittery._

_"No, no." Alucard waved his hand in the air. "In case you haven't noticed, your robbing me on a empty alleyway with no one insight." He leaned forward to press his forehead against the barrel of the gun, probably spooking the poor man further. "We can spare a few minutes, right? I mean if I am going to be robbed, why not at least get the full story first."_

_It was like those was the magic words as suddenly the gun was on the cobblestone street._

_Alucard scowled as he straightened his posture to look in the direction the coward had ran off to. He couldn't stand cowards, they were one of the worst of human kind. Well, there went the entertainment for the night. Maybe another robbery attempt would happen if he walked around downtown near the forest enough. It was a desperate shot in the dark, but ...he tried it anyway. Boredom leads to insanity._

_The broken streets of the lower part of town made him giddy as he took in the pitiful state it was in. There wasn't necessarily a lot of people out considering it was well past nine and the dark never seemed to settle well with people. Despite it being the shady-est part of town, by the time dawn had came, nothing had happened. He had been walking in and out of the darkest alleyways and even passed by the building where the local gangs liked to meet up a few nights out of the week. His mood was at the level that it probably couldn't get any lower, he was torn between being angry or highly disappointed._

_He knew as soon as he stepped foot inside the manor, Atticus was going to be ready to greet him. It was for that exact reason he walked as slowly as he could, he really didn't want to decapitate his loyal butler for the better part of sixty years out of his anger; the human was his only form of companionship that didn't squeak like a mouse every time he looked in their direction._

_His sour mood didn't put off the most friendliest of vibes causing the people on the street to give him a wide berth. He was oblivious to the distance and wary looks cast his way, too lost in his thoughts. Maybe if he had been paying attention to his surroundings he would have noticed the panicked shouts and how people shoved each other to get out of the way of some unseen danger. It took a loose gunshot to bring him back from the depths of his mind just before he was being shoved to the side of the street into a building. Had he been human, he would have probably had a concussion with how hard he had hit his head on the brick wall, but he was up on his feet before gravity to take ahold of his body, looking for the impudent scum that dared to-..._

_"You again?!" The human male's shout was annoyingly loud but his facial expression was comical; It was the coward robber from beforehand. The man had already acquired himself another weapon in the form of a gun and it looked like he had successfully pulled off a heist if the rather large bag of spanish dollars poured out beside him on the ground was anything to go by. Alucard scrunched his nose at the smell of gunpowder in the air as the Robber clumsily started tossing the coins back into the bag as quickly as his shaking fingers would allow._

_Alucard was about to respond with a quick rebuttal before he killed the man, but he didn't get the chance. A punch that seem to come from nowhere smashed into the right side of the man's head made him drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Alucard's heightened hearing catching the sound of bones breaking. He growled under his breath as he took in the mans unconscious form; he would have liked to at least tortured the guy before eating him. He turned to the idiot responsible of taking away his entertainment only to blink. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he originally thought. He had expected a watchman to be towering over the downed form of the thief, but the person standing next to him was... tiny. Granted, most people were considerably shorter when compared to his frame of 6'3", but this persons body structure was... petite, far to tiny to provide the muscular strength he just witnessed displayed on the mans face._

_And it was a woman._

_"You have a lot of nerve, asshole. Don't you know its wrong to steal?" Her eyes gained a sharp look as her cheeks puffed out ever so slightly in her anger. She bent down and snatched the gun from the mans lose fingers, wrinkling her nose at the weapon. "If you're going to steal, at least take from the wealthy side of society, you dirt bag! The orphanage has a hard enough time as it is." She didn't seem to care that the man was unconscious as she continued to rant, all while cleaning up the money before handing it off to a official watchman nearby. The looks of disgust from the growing crowd combined with the looks of confusion, made Alucard furrow his eyebrows. He could understand their disgust, women were supposed to stick closely to proper etiquette and the roles provided to them by society; being a watchman was most definitely not one of those roles. Women's job was to cook, clean, and raise children as dull as all that sounded; speaking out in public so freely was looked down upon._

_He could understand their confusion too. This lady wasn't speaking English nor Romanian, but he could understand her. He listened closely to the way she formed her words, trying to pinpoint what language she was using. It sounded like japanese with a hint of some other foreign language. It was uncommon to hear anyone in Britain speak foreign languages considering no one usually cared enough to learn it and foreigners was rare. Luckily, after three centuries of complete boredom, Alucard had found that learning foreign dialect was a good way to pass time productively._

_"Oh, are you okay?"_

_Apparently, the lady had turned her attention to himself as she was uncomfortably close to his being as she gazed up at him, all traces of anger gone. She proved herself to be rather brave or idiotically dense as she grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit down on the street; no human had ever... manhandled him in such a way, especially a lady._

_"You're bleeding." Her hands latched on to either side of his face as she tilted his face downward to look more closely at the wound. Her hands were unexpectedly soft and gently as she moved his head side to side..."Hold still, OK?"_

_Alucard rolled his eyes as he grabbed the girls wrist to pry her away from himself. The only living thing ever this close to him was his prey, and even they were unwilling. He would rather be making his way back to his estate than giving medical aid that wasn't necessary. All he had to do was will the wound to heal itself if he truly wanted it gone._

_The woman didn't seem to like his move as she quickly slapped his hand back down to his side with a slight scowl. "Don't be such a baby, I haven't done anything yet."_

_Alucard blinked. He didn't know whether to be angered at being called such a degrading name or admire the guts this woman possessed. Had he ever been called a child before? He didn't think he had, at least not in the sense this lady had used it. Just when he thought the woman couldn't get any more peculiar, a light green light emitted from her left hand as he held it over his forehead._

_"She's a witch!"_

_"She's cursing him!"_

_If this was 'cursing' him, Alucard wanted more of it. He didn't know what the hell she was doing, but he didn't want to pull away from her now. The power, or whatever it was, was warm and sinfully soft as it ghosted across his forehead before traveling throughout his body within his veins. He ashamedly sighed at the feeling as he leaned in slightly. The warmth wasn't like that of which a human body could provide, it was on another level completely as he felt it surround the wound on his head. He heard her say something to him but he was too focused on the warmth to register her words. Just as soon as the warmth was there, it was gone._

_Alucard snapped his eyes open in surprise, he didn't quite remember closing them. He touched his forehead, feeling small traces of the warmth linger before fading away. The woman was gone and so was the cut across his temple._

_"Keep your head out of the clouds. The worlds to dangerous for you to be oblivious to everything."_

_Things just got interesting, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

_This wasn't the type of hunting Alucard was accustomed to, it was the reason why Atticus was severely lost on the entirety of the situation. His master had started hunting for his own food nearly a decade ago to cure his boredom, instead of having the servants bring him nice candidates to the dining hall. It was something the staff was quite grateful for considering it saved them for not only dooming some innocent person to death, but it made the King leave for hours on end. Atticus personally liked when his King hunted for himself; the vampire's overall personality improved by leaps and bounds after each successful hunt. It made Alucard be more pleasant to be around when he wasn't brooding like Atticus' grandson did when he didn't get his way._

_But what was wrong with his King after his weekly hunt? Something must have happened, and nothing good, as Alucard looked ready to rip into the nearest living being without a second thought. The rest of the staff in the manor had holed themselves up in the upper floor in a closed off room in a false form of safety, while Atticus stayed on the ground floor with his King attempting to figure out what made the Vampires mood so sour._

_"Sir, may I inquire what has caused your current enraged state?"_

_Alucard wasn't the type to openly show the depth of his anger, only just enough to know that you should leave the immediate area if you wanted to continue living for the next few hours. Atticus guessed after so many years of working so closely to the supernatural man, it wasn't that hard to stick by the man's side as an advisor, butler, and companion. Alucard was more human than he let on, more than he probably ever realised; so he had his various ups and downs when it came to everyday life just like everyone else._

_"Not one single damned clue, Atticus! Not one! How the hell is she doing this?"_

_Atticus frowned as he watched the man pace across the floor before pausing momentarily to give a hard stare out of one of the many windows the far side of the room offered. The butler had been watching his King for the past half an hour in the attempt to offer some kind of aid, but he still didn't fully grasp what the Vampires issue was. Was he trying to pursue a particular woman to satisfy his more… personal needs? If he remembered correctly, Alucard had only ever taken one woman to his private chambers… well, that's what Atticus thought at least, because the female was found decapitated in the opposite side of the manor by some poor maid merely ten minutes later. According to Alucard, she was 'a whore not worth drinking, let alone touching'; turns out, the only reason she had been led off to the back of the manor by the vampire was because he didn't want her blood to stain the rugs in the lounge. Atticus felt a brief feeling of relief that day when he realized his lord had standards, unlike the rest of the wealthy men the butler had seen. He still didn't understand why the vampire had to kill her, though. Kicking her off the estate would have been just as fine._

_"My apologies, my lord, but I fear I do not follow."_

_Alucard bared his teeth as he forcefully slammed down into his throne causing a few cracks to appear in the floor. Atticus didn't know what the chair was made out of, but it was pretty damn sturdy as it had lived through all of his Masters displays of inhuman strength; now, if he could only reinforce the floor with whatever the thrones material was._

_"A robbery occurred while I was in town last month, the cowardly thief being the same man who had attempted to hold me at gunpoint the previous night. This woman seemingly came from the shadows before she was knocking out the coward with a unbridled strength that looked beyond her physical facade." The urge to touch the area just above his brow bone had him clenching his hands, "She was undoubtedly human, but her appearance and abilities spoke otherwise."_

_Atticus listened and watched carefully as his king went on to explain the woman's 'peculiarities' in detail. Alucard had this gleam of curiosity and amazement within his eyes that he hadn't seen in many years as he spoke. He knew of the Vampires basic indestructibility, but he was starting to question how invincible his lord was when he found out the immortal had indeed hit his head hard enough to draw blood and then his odd recount of the woman having strange 'pink' hair, and green glowing hands of 'gold' (Atticus didn't even want to know what that meant); It's possible that his undead king gained a concussion and his hallucinations provided a woman. After all, a woman possessing pink hair was impossible, let alone green glowing hands. But Atticus was willing to give the benefit of the doubt for his lord because this was the most active, emotionally and physically, he had ever seen the Vampire be since he first started working under the man._

_"So, I take it the locals in town have provided no answers or clues in your search for this woman. She did mention a orphanage, if I am correct, yes? I doubt the robber managed to make it far from the orphanage he robbed, if he ran on foot. It might be a start of you finding some clues as to who this young lady might be."_

_Alucard rested his head on his palm as he listened to the man's advice. He hadn't visited the orphanages yet, not that he had forgotten that it had been mentioned by the mysterious lady, but merely because he didn't like being around children. Young ones tended to cry in his presence even when he tried to assist them; although he hadn't tried to do that in nearly a century. Alucard presumed that children were able to recognise a monster when they saw one, disguised or not. The crying was obnoxious and only served to put his mind in a darker pit than the previous; his self-loathing grew to incalculable heights every time. Considering the fact he drowned himself everyday in an unhealthy amount of self-loathing, he didn't need anymore added to his mentality._

_"I could ask a few of your servants to help search down the young woman, if you would like. However, have you given it thought that this girl just may not reside within Bristol?"_

_That.. Alucard hadn't given any amount of thought to. For some reason, he was willing to bet everything he owned on the fact that she was here in Bristol._

_"The servants shall not be necessary." He stood up from his throne as he adjusted his white button up shirt, the collar upturned due to him hastily removing his tie earlier. He was annoyed at the fact it was taking so long to find the peculiar woman, especially since her oddly colored hair should make her the easiest target to track in history. This 'challenge' wouldn't last long, Alucard wanted to make sure of that. He had too many questions arising each minute that passed and the faster he received his answers, he felt the better everything would turn out. The first orphanage he could name off the top of his head was directly in the middle of town, not far from where he had first ran into the cowardly thief._

* * *

 

Alucard shifted out of his memories when the helicopter gave a slight jolt making him subconsciously tighten his grip around his wife. He didn't waste time as he gathered his woman within his arms before brusquely leaving the confinements of the aircraft. He was the first off the helicopter out off the little group because Integra and the rest was still getting unbuckled or grabbing their belongings. He wanted to get inside the manor immediately, the way his lover was curling up even further into his embrace with each flicker of wind made it goal to reach the warm interior of the Hellsing estate. He wasn't positive if it was warmer inside, (he remembered Integra sometimes slept with the air conditioner turned on when she was younger) but at least he could get her out of the wind. His boots didn't get to touch the polished white floors for more than a few seconds before she was shifting around in his arms in a failed attempt to get down.

" _Mă poți da jos, Ally. Nu trebuie să mă purtați_."

Alucard tightened his grip on her as Walter and Integra walked in behind him.

 _"Știu, dragostea mea. Cu toate acestea, permiteți-mi acest lucru doar pentru câteva momente._ " He mumbled into the fabric of his hat as he walked down the hallway, leading to his basement. He knew for a fact that the basement had to be colder than upstairs, but going down there wasn't avoidable. A change of clothes was going to be the first thing that needed to happen because he remembered how his queen had a habit of sleeping in thin floor length gowns… well, they were suppose to be floor length, but she hated the 'restriction' of long gowns so she usually cut the gown to reach her knees. It was considered scandalous and very improper when she first started doing it, the labels she gained for her clothing preferences followed her everywhere she went back in Bristol. Of course, Alucard never had an issue with it since she never wore her gowns outside of their bedroom but after her brief explanation on why she tore her clothing, he could partially understand where she was coming from.

As expected, he felt her shudder in his arms as he descended down the stairs. He supposed it would be in everyone's best interest to have a heating unit placed down here or request a room upstairs that already had it installed. He would have to talk the details of it over with Integra and Walter when they would, no doubt, call him to the office within the next ten minutes for him to explain why he has a wife… seemed like it would be obvious why he was married, but he would break it down a little more for their mortal brains to comprehend if it came down to it.

He walked over to his coffin, that had been shoved against the wall behind the single throne placed in the middle of the room, after placing her down on the cold stone. He didn't have a wide variety of clothing at his disposal considering he only needed three changes of clothes maximum; that was only because he kept getting bullet holes and blood stains on missions that forced Walter to order him new shirts and pants. He opened the coffins lid where he normally kept his shirts, ties, vests, and dress pants neatly folded. He barely ever slept seeing as his subconsciousness loved to haunt him with better forgotten memories; the occasions he did give into napping, he used the throne. He didn't see a point in hopping in and out of his casket every few hours trying to decide if he wanted to test the waters of what his mind had prepared for him.

"Here, my regina." He dropped the clean spare of his clothes across the armrest of the throne before walking back over to his casket to give her a chance to change. It would probably be best to move to a room upstairs considering a bathroom wasn't accessible from down here and her habit of taking frequent baths was nearly every other day; to be fair though, she was always doing some physical workout. He never faulted her for her habits, probably because she always had a legitimate reason to why or how she did something. Alucard made a mental note to also have Walter tailor his Queen a few clothes that suited her tastes; as much as he liked her wearing his clothes, he loved her style of dress as well. That, and he was certain she would like her own outfits.

"You know, a belt would be useful, Ally." Her voice took on a playful tone. The vampire grinned as he scooped up the leather belt from the lid of the casket, carelessly tossing it over his shoulder.

"Really now?" He decided to muse as he waited. The subtle rustle of fabric was the only sound that filled the expanse of the room. Alucard took the moment to straighten up his tie and smooth out the wrinkles in his white button up shirt and dark vest. It felt strange to be without his coat, his hat was ok, but his coat rarely left his being. He supposed it would be more practical to just wear his suit instead of always wearing his signature red jacket becau..-

"Because it makes you seem like an attention whore, love."

He chuckled as he turned around, "Your subtleness is outstanding, dear." It had been a long time since he had last seen her in his clothing. The pants he had given her was a little too long as well as the sleeves of the white dress shirt that covered her fingertips. "You look beautiful, my Regina." He wasn't going to tell her how his clothes made her look even tinier than normal or how hard it was to not just stay locked up down in the basement with her like he wanted to. Perhaps her presence would make working at the manor more … bearable than it was now; or better yet, make the people more manageable.

"Lead the way."

Alucard raised an eyebrow from behind his orange and yellow tinted glasses. Where was he suppose to be leading the way to?

"Integra's office. We shouldn't be rude enough to keep them waiting any longer than necessary, right?" It was a rhetorical question and Alucard knew that, but he still nodded his head as he went to pick her up once more; but he didn't quite get the chance as she wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

"I can walk. For me to have perfectly good legs, you have been carrying me a lot."

He frowned, using his supernatural speed to swoop her up into his arms. "Does it bother you that much that I want to be close to my wife, who I haven't seen in seventy years?" He made his way slowly towards the stairs. In no form or fashion, was he looking forward to the conversation that was going to be held with his master; she would probably try to draw this out into several hours.

"Touche. However, you can be just as 'close' to me by letting me walk. I'm sure holding your hand would not be considered too long of a distance for the King of the Undead…?" His only reply to her response was a subtle tenacious tightening of his fingers before they loosened again; too busy trying to think of a way to end the meeting quickly.

"Who would have ever thought that the King of Vampires is clingy?" She jabbed, giggling quietly under her breath as she rolled up the sleeves of her husband's shirt so it rested at her elbows. Alucard felt his eye twitch at the taunting remark. He wasn't clingy; he just didn't fully trust her safety now that she was awake and out of her coffin. It wouldn't be long until she was wanting to go on her 'exploring' adventures around the towns; so any enemies he bared would find out about her return quickly. He wasn't going to trap her within the Hellsing manor, she thrived on freedom. As long as she came back to him, he didn't mind that she went out.

He scowled as he took notice of the dark cherry wood door of Integra's office. Damn, the walk to her office from his room was faster than he remembered. Using the shadows, he stepped through the sheetrock with ease, not liking the sight that greeted him.

"Omg! She's so beautiful, Master!" Seras gushed as she wiggled in her spot in front of Integra's desk. Pip smirked as he watched the former police officer rant excitedly under her breath about 'slumber parties' and 'blackmail for Alucard'. She hadn't stop talking about the vampire Queen since the helicopter; she acted like a child on Christmas. He turned to look at the woman who was only going to make working at the Hellsing manor more hellish. The smirk on his lips dropped causing him to blink in surprise. He wasn't certain what he expected, but the petite woman in Alucard's arms was the last thing he envisioned as the 'Queen of the Undead'; a demon fit for a monster.

Instead of Alucard's bulky red coat and abnormally huge hat, the woman had been dressed in a white button up shirt paired with nice black slacks; it was obvious she was borrowing her husband's clothing. She looked more along the lines of a expensive collector's doll with her tiny stature, pale flawless complexion, and gorgeously wide bright emerald green eyes. Instead of dark brown, or even black hair, ringlets of pastel pink fell around her shoulder and face. A small purple diamond sat in the center of her forehead, with no visible aid to hold it within its place.

"...Wow…" Pip felt his cheeks burn as he silently agreed with Seras; Alucard's wife was adorable. How the hell did a psychotic asshole like Alucard able to land such a beautiful woman?

Alucard snarled as he tightened his grip around his wife, seeing and hearing Pip's reaction. If he kept up his gawking, Alucard would carve his remaining eye from his skull before feeding it to him. It was his wife that he was so b-...

"Which is exactly why you should calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you walking like a turtle here has already made us rather late." He blinked as his arms were suddenly empty and his lover was standing with her back against his chest. He didn't stop himself from glaring as he wrapped his arms around her waistline possessively.

"Yes, I would like to start getting some answers on why no one was informed on… your wife's existence?" Integra leaned back in her chair behind the desk, her blue eyes sharp as she stared down Alucard as if she could kill him with that alone.

"I didn't see how it would matter to you. Not like you ever asked me of my marital status either."

Integra scowled as she started to stand up from her desk,"It's my business when you are allowing the 'queen' of vampires to go unsupervised when we have a war supposedly rising up with an unknown opponent!"

Alucard scowled as he took a step forward, going around his wife. "It's the Nazis!"

Pip watched as the pink haired woman slammed her hand over Alucard's chest with enough force to make him stumble back to her side. He didn't give the same reaction as everyone else did as the Queen gave an irritated sigh.

" _Regele meu,_ you would think you would have formed better patience over all these years." She patted down the wrinkles she caused in his vest before turned her bright green eyes towards the lady who seemed to be in charge. "I realize your cause of concern, Ma'am. However, it seems my husband has left you uninformed and I believe there is a misunderstanding arising from all of this."

Integra furrowed her eyebrows as she pushed her glasses up, settling back down in her chair. "Then do please tell us what we are misunderstanding?" She didn't believe she was misinterpreting anything.

"It seems that since I am married to a slightly unhinged vampiric King, I am expected to be from the vampire species myself; but I can most definitely assure you I am not, much to my husbands dismay."

The rooms occupants went still at that revelation. Alucard blinked as he observed how Integra's face twisted from confusion to relief before returning back to confusion. Did they all really think that his dragă was a vampire? He couldn't hold back the chuckle that slowly turned into full out laughter making Pip want to take a few steps back in caution; Alucard's laugh was unsettling to hear. "You all believed my _dragă_ to be an actual vampire?! And this is supposed to be the top dog of investigating the supernatural side of things. You're so wet behind your ears, despite how long I have worked under you; You can't even identify a vampire, Master." The mocking tone wasn't lost on anyone in the room.

Integra sighed as she rubbed her temples to ease away the headache she had gained from stressing out over the entire situation. Walter silently handed her a aspirin and bottle of water before turning to the pink haired girl with a small smile, "Ah, forgive me. My name is Walter C. Dornez. I do apologize on the behalf of everyone for assuming you are a vampire." He gave a short brisk bow, feeling a little guilty at not introducing himself immediately like he normally would.

She blinked as she stared at Walter's face, her eyebrows shooting up. She glanced over at her husband before looking back at Walter, her lips tilting downward. By kami, did Alucard have a unknown brother? Or even a child? The only difference she could tell was that Walter had a little bit of a larger nose than Alucard's, different colored eyes, and he was older (physically). She gave a short bow of her own once she realized she was staring a little too long. "Nice to meet you, Walter. I'm Sakura Haruno."


	5. Chapter 5

Exhaustion. Alucard could honestly say he had forgotten the feeling over the centuries due to his acquired vampiric traits. Sleep stopped being a necessity and more of a pleasure after two centuries, but it wasn't enjoyable in the least with the haunting memories resting just beneath his eyelids. The memories only grew in number, so pushing them away became more troublesome than what it was worth. He use to take up his time by reading books and walking around during the night. Before Hellsing, his nights consisted mostly of just sitting on the balcony and losing himself inside his thoughts; well, that freedom wasn't quite an option anymore considering his Master didn't trust him to not slaughter and cause needless chaos.

He pulled the duvet higher up over his lover's back, seeing the small chills prick her skin. After a long unnecessary talk with everyone in Integra's office, he was finally allowed to take his wife away from any prying eyes- something he had been longing to do for over eight hours now. He had sat in his throne for half an hour answering any questions his wife had before she had started to yawn.

Despite the several decades of 'sleep', Alucard didn't considered it actual rest since it was a chakra-induced 'coma' that she had placed upon herself; something Alucard had been quite against at the time. It wasn't natural and if something was to go wrong, no one would be able to help; not even the King of vampires himself. Sakura had assured him multiple times, with an added eye roll at his persistence; but he still had his doubts. When she had placed the sleep-induced spell, or whatever it had been, on herself, Alucard had stood directly at her bedside, monitoring her heartbeat and breathing. It wasn't until two days later he had been able to lay within his coffin to rest, still doubtful of the seemingly 'harmless' state his wife had placed herself in.

The whole reason it had even happened was because she insisted he needed to sleep more than what he had been; if only to allow his mind a moment's rest to reduce the stress he placed upon it. He had called her inane more than once on the subject; but after so long of her constant worrying of his mental health from lack of rest, he gave into an agreement of what some vampires called 'hibernating', like a bear.

Hibernating was typically used by vampires that wanted to skip ahead a few years by shutting down their minds and not feeding to make the process easier. The dangerous side to this, few vampires could handle not feeding and many were killed by hunters due to massacred towns and villages alike. Not that it affected Alucard, bloodlust wasn't something he had experienced in many years.. Hunger wise, that is. It did help that there was talk of a war in the U.S. at the time and he didn't want to risk being drafted away from her when there was a possibility she would be called out by society and used for the troops as a healer on the frontlines since she was only visiting England and lived in the U.S. at the time. Sakura hadn't seen an issue with being called to battle, but Alucard vehemently refused to allow the petite woman to witness the horrors of war... even if she had been through one already as a frontline fighter and medic.

He glanced down as a low hum escaped parted lips as his wife stretched her arms out in her sleep before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, her face buried into his sternum. Her fingers stroke at the hairs on the back of his neck where his hairline ended in small circles, the action slow and soothing. He felt his eyelids weigh themselves down as he wrapped his arms around the middle of her back (the lowest he could go with how she was laying over his body). Pyjamas wasn't something he owned for obvious reasons, so he had none to offer her; the gown she had on previously being too dirty to change into once more. He didn't bat an eyelash when she merely stripped her borrowed pants off, leaving his white shirt on to cover her underwear. The shirt was only a inch or two shorter than the gown, coming to just above her mid-thigh. Alucard had done the exact opposite of what she did, by removing his vest and shirt, knowing how she didn't like lying on the fabric. He cleared the inside of his coffin out from the few pieces of spare clothing. Walter wouldn't have a room prepared for the next two days, but Alucard found he could wait patiently as he could share his coffin- Sakura wouldn't voluntarily sleep alone.

"...Sasuke.." Alucard tensed, his eyes immediately shooting down towards her face. He felt his chest rumble deeply in a growl as he replayed that vile name repeatedly within his mind. Did he know the man? Hell yes! Hate the man with every fiber of his being? Fuck yeah! Ever meet the man personally? No. Sakura hadn't held back any information of her life before she had met him in Bristol all those years ago, something he had been exceedingly delighted at considering, at the time, he had only known her for a few months; granted, she had already been aware of his vampiric state and had claimed that it would be quite spiteful of her to not give some information for the King to hang over her head if need be, as she had his 'valuable' information; That way of thinking, confounded the King completely.

He sat through her stories of her homeland, unable to stomp down the urge to want to fight some of the.. Shinobi she talked about as she told him of various missions with her teammates. And while the Madara Uchiha character was enough to get his blood pumping and his bloodlust at an all time high, his fangs truly wanted to rip into the younger Uchiha on his beloved's team. Atticus had claimed his lord 'jealous' once he learned that the pinkette had been very fanatical of the boy in her younger years. He had been quite confused on why, when asked what the man was like, that Sakura had laughed and said the oddest thing: "He's the one and only Emo Duck-ass".

She had explained what had transpired with his clan and his insatiable need for power to kill his older brother, the murder. From the words of Sakura's mouth, it painted a disgusting picture of the young Uchiha in his eyes. Alucard honestly believed that someone should have taken the intuitive of putting down the deranged teen, not allow him free to join enemy sides. He had said as much to Sakura when she had spoke of Sasuke, and she had given a small smile in return as she had agreed; something that had caused a spark of something warm in his stomach that wrapped around his insides snuggly.

The question that was running rampant through his mind now: why in the seven-fucking-hells was his wife dreaming of another man?! He felt her shift uncomfortably on his torso, her nose scrunched up slightly, eyebrows furrowed. It took a few moments for her to slowly settle back down, but the moment of peace was quickly hammered down.

The warmth that usually was so calm and gentle, her 'Chakra' if he had remembered correctly, flared out rather violently, knocking him from his brooding. While the feeling of it was enough to make his body relax from it's tense nature, his arms drew her as close as possible, which wasn't by much. "... _Basutādo dakkasu~_..." He felt her grip on the back of his neck tighten until it caused even his bones to creak in protest, a small crack echoing in his ears. There was no doubt within his mind that, had he been human, his neck would have crumbled beneath her fingertips and would've died; her strength was something he marveled at constantly, especially since she was human and not of the supernatural world. Alucard tried to fight the grin off his face, failing horribly, as he replayed her outburst multiple times within his mind: bastard duckass. Maybe it wasn't so bad if the Uchiha was in her dreams that way, as long as it stayed that way. He felt his anger dwindle down slowly as he registered that her grip had yet to loosen, and if anything, had only gotten tighter. He brushed her hair away from her face, feeling a jolt of annoyance at his gloves; while they were removable, he didn't want to risk losing them when they held back so much of his power.

" _Watashi no Vlad_ -..." Sakura scowled making him raise an eyebrow. The temptation to view what was going on in his beloved little head was overbearing. He felt her chakra flare out again making him groan as it continued to linger over his skin and travel through his muscles and bones like nothing he had ever felt before. It held such a gentleness that the only other word he could think of to describe it was soft, like silk.

The morning couldn't possibly come fast enough in the Vampires mind. While holding his wife was marvelous, and simply her presence put him at ease, he wanted to converse with her, see her emerald eyes light up from the strangest of topics... not that he was ever going to tell her that. She already went diving through his memories more than once (although it was mostly to see what events she had missed.) He was certain that he didn't have to get all sappy to prove anything. Surely, she knew of what he felt for her... right? Because he wasn't one to keep anyone this close to his person, ever. Even when he was human, which was so long ago that his memory was starting to fade, he wasn't attached to anybody. Of course, he had been married to a woman centuries before Sakura; however, he didn't feel anything for her romantically (he did sleep in separate chambers than her). The child that she had given him, Alucard really didn't get the chance to get attached; the duration of the pregnancy as well as the first few months of his kids life, he had been out in the battlefield. When he had returned back home after the one of many battles, his wife, his child, and all of his servants had been slaughtered. Perhaps, he only mourned what bonds could have been forged had his child lived; since there was so little, next to nothing, there to begin with.

He blinked as fingertips lightly traced the edge of his jaw before ghosting across his cheek. "You didn't sleep..."

"No loss to weep over." And it truly wasn't. That didn't mean that he wouldn't have prefered to sleep, it was always appreciated as long as his memories stayed out of his dreams.

"Ally..." He knew that tone well. The tone that spoke of warning, typically in regard to his 'health'. It made him wonder sometimes if his wife remembered that he was dead; he didn't require the basic necessities that human needed. He did enjoy how she tried to take care of him with the little things. It made his chest fill up with something heavy that more than once nearly drowned him in overwhelming waves that had him fighting to take a instinctive breath. She was killing him, something many of his enemies never managed to accomplish; not with the way she had hack him. Was it bad that he found himself wanting to feel those suppressing waves? That nearly made his chest hurt? Instinct commanded that he still had to take that useless breath of oxygen in every time it happened or else he was going to stay submerged forever. Maybe he was a bit of a masochist, but he couldn't really find a fault with that idea.

"Walter said it would be two days before a room upstairs could be fixed. While we wait on that, you need a new wardrobe. Police girl can show you round shops in town, you can have Walter draw up some outfits similar to the ones you wore, or you can do both; whatever you prefer, mi amor." He pressed his lips on top of her mess of curls. Maybe if he as still enough, she would wait a few hours before getting up.

She shifted to prop herself up on his chest, a small frown on her lips. "Another room? Is there something wrong with this one?"

He raised his eyebrows at the question. "This is a basement, love. The temperatures down here can get below freezing, there isn't a bathroom, nor a bed. It's not suitable for my queen." She carded her fingers through his hair, the inky strands slightly course. It wouldn't be long until she was forced to cut his hair; the strands already reached passed his shoulders. She felt a slight form of amusement at the disbelief in his voice.

"Ally, you have stayed down here for nearly a century, and prefered it, if your memories have anything to say; its served as your bedroom and escape for privacy and peace. It stopped being just the basement then. You can't move out from here, both you and I know that. And I am not moving into a room thats going to separate us. When I said yes to marrying you, I'm sorry but you cursed yourself to being stuck with me."

He sighed, feeling urged to roll his eyes. "Be that as it may, you are entirely human unlike me, my dear. I do not sleep, I cannot feel the cold, and I have no need for a bathroom; it is not the same. My necessities does not align with yours, love." As an after thought, he added, "And I wouldn't see being stuck with you as my curse."

"There is a unused bathroom directly beside the doorway down here. We are sleeping within your bed-"

"This is a _coffin_ not meant-"

"Fine, I'm sure a mattress can easily be acquired. My chakra cirulates to keep my body at a reasonable temperature, and if I don't rely on my chakra, I can always use this old-fashioned thing called a blanket. Really, Ally, you stress too much over the littlest of things."

"Your well-being will never be classified as 'the littlest of things'. I only want whats best for my queen; this basement will never be one of those things." He slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her shirt, the baggy material more than willing as it bunched up her back. He could feel the vague sense of warmth against his palms, a shadow of a feeling that wasn't enough to inform him of her temperature. He hoped she was warm enough. Integra and Seras commented often enough on how unnaturally cold it was in the basement when they made sparse trips to inform him on missions. He never missed the chills that came across their arms, how they shifted on their feet constantly, or their pinked cheeks and noses. He glanced down at his queen subconsciously, the only pink he could see was her hair.

"I don't want to argue, Ally. We have each other, that's all that matters. How have you not given yourself wrinkles by now?"

He didn't want to argue either, but there was always going to be the fact that his queen was human; something that stayed permeantly in his mind at every turn as a hard reminder. While she possessed unnatural abilities, she was just as susceptible to all the illnesses as every other human and just a small incident could kill her. He had seen several deaths happen over a simple cold, even in the modern times he lived in now. She had cursed herself when she had accepted his marriage proposal. She could fight with him all she wanted, but he will never give an inch; she was his to protect, that included any sickness that might try to plague her.

"An ability I will never possess." Some part of his mind must have been focused on her words, because the words slipped out before he could catch them. Wrinkles seemed to repulse any other being, but Alucard would welcome them with open arms simply for the fact that they would prove his humanity that was only a distant memory.

He blinked as he felt hands slip to hold either side of his face and suddenly all he could see was pastel pink hair and bright green eyes merely an inch from his own.  
"My offer always stands, Ally. All you have to do is say yes." He stared blankly for all of three seconds as his mind wrapped around what she was talking about. His jaw locked on its own accord as he tightened his grip around her waist. No, that would never be a option.

"And my answer will never change." Her eyes flickered across his face as if searching for some kind of sign. "This will not be brought up again." To ensure that, he would have to be careful with how he spoke around her. He couldn't allow his subconscious to speak aloud, not without filters. She pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, rubbing the pads of her fingers against his cheekbones in a pattern that was entirely too distracting. He tried not to focus on how she was pressed against him but it was hard to with her soft skin teasing against his own where her shirt had rode up on her stomach. Sexual desires never went as far as intercourse, because the fear of her humanity; wasn't to say that they hadn't found other ways to satisfy each other. Leaving her a virgin guaranteed that he would be able to ensure he always had the option open if anything did ever happen. Vampirism wasn't something he desired for her to possess, but he wouldn't hesitate to turn her if he saw her life being threatened; she knew this much. He could feel her chakra brush against his being in a sinfully enticing way, just before she pulled back slightly. "I love you, Vlad. I only want you to be happy."

"I know, love." And he was content right now. Missions satisfied whatever bloodlust he felt, a form of entertainment came from the recruits and watching the merc fawn over his fledgling, and now his wife could fill in the hollowness that had taken over his life at the manor. He flipped himself over, successfully trapping the pinkette beneath his larger frame. Her small intake of breath caused a shark-toothed grin to spread across his face as he threaded his fingers through the light tresses, "Now, I do believe I have left dragostea mea improperly attended to, hmm?" He pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth teasingly. Her emerald eyes widened and Alucard watched possessively as a lovely shade of pink graced her cheeks before spreading along her skin soft, darkening into a gorgeous crimson. He could feel her heartbeat against his own chest, fast like hummingbird's. "How very impudent of me, for shame." And such a shame it was, that he had to wait nearly a century to do this again. To feel her against himself, to hear her. It was frighteningly unfair to have been forced away from this, from her. He didn't waste his time. Immediately kissing her thoroughly, his main goal to entice more of the soft mews that vibrated against his own mouth; it truly was too satisfying. He liked the feeling of it against his fangs, entirely too sensitive than the rest of his teeth. He shifted, not breaking away from her lips, realizing that he was probably crushing her with all his weight bearing down on her entirely; the new position breaking the contact between their bodies completely by resting his weight on his elbows. He blinked at the flash of pain against his tongue and lip before legs were sliding around his waist and pulling him with strength entirely to strong to belong to such a petite lady. His hips were trapped between her muscled legs, the position forcing him back down until nearly all his weight was on her again.

"You're not running away from me now, are you, my King?" Her lips stretched with a hint of a smile as they ghosted over his with the words, her eyes looking inhumane with the unearthly glow they gained. "Cause that would be a true shame."

"And leave my Queen? How disparagingly you think of me." He could see her eyes flash with something and he was quick to silence whatever was about to escape her lips because he was certain she was going to bring up something along the lines of how he had already left her, in the coffin... for nearly a century. He would rather continue his self-appointed task of bringing more of those soft sounds from her; it was much more enjoyable than arguing.

* * *

 

Pip tried not to stare. If he was being honest, it would have been easier to tear his gaze away if Seras had bothered to change from the 'training' session with the rest of the soldiers. While her uniform did a magnificent job of covering her more... feminine areas and was very respectable looking if anyone outside of Hellsing was looking, it was far from ideal when it came to combat. It had became evident when he watched the blonde wipe the floor (quite literally, unfortunately for his comrades pride) with the men. But the rips and tears in the fabric did very little in concealing much of anything.

"Pip, are you even listening?" The startled look on his face must have spoken for him. Because she was rolling her pale blue eyes in an almost fond way, her lips twitching the slightest.

"Integra said she wanted you to wake Master."

If those words wasn't sobering, he didn't know what was. Him? Wake Alucard? Surely, this had to be a joke; a not very funny one at that. His eyebrows shot up as he looked over at the door he had been standing guard at for most of the night, only leaving the handful of minutes to watch Seras with his men.

"W-why me?" Realizing how weak that had came out, he quickly added. "I mean, you are his-.. you're closer to him."

Seras seemed to not quite understand the dilemma as she simply shrugged, turning to walk back towards her room. "I have to change and meet Walter in the dining room."

He wanted to argue with her, but she had managed to already reach the end of the hallway. What the hell? He swallowed feeling chills go down his spine as he looked back at the door next to him. Waking the undead King? Pip would swear his left arm and leg that the vampire wasn't even asleep in the first place. Awake him? He would be slaughtered before he got halfway down the bloody stairs! In all his time in acting as a 'guard' for the vampire, he never had to enter the man's chambers. It wasn't on his bucket-list to even peek inside the door. The basement was Alucard's personal domain, you just don't enter it... ever. That was common knowledge, something even the lowest ranking of his men knew without even having to be told because Alucard was positively terrifying.

Maybe he could make it to the end of the stairs... and just kinda- call out to the man. Or call from the top of the stairs. He was a vampire, wasn't their hearing suppose to be incredible?


End file.
